Undercurrent
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: It was just like their old sparring sessions. Only this time, he was halfway dead and she had been ressurrected as a Grimm. Somethings never change though. SLH, RWBY style
**Disclaimer: Most of this isn't really mine. Characters, situations, ideas, etc.**

* * *

Ruby's figure stands over me.

Her cloak, still untouched after all the battles, flows in the wind. The broken moon shines behind her, illuminating her silhouette.

"What are you going to do Jaune?

She speaks but her face remains neutral. Gone was the dorky girl I became friends with. Her silver eyes glow with the moonlight, no emotion in them. Her face is almost doll like.

With Crescent Rose gleaming behind her, she looked the embodiment of death.

Just who was this person in front of me?

The reaper wordlessly lifts her arm and offers her hand to me.

I...

} 1. Take the reaper's hand

2\. Reject Ruby Rose

I take the reaper's hand and accept her offer.

/

broKen NIGHT

/

My scroll vibrates.

It's time.

The night air barely whispers, oddly silent as the world was about to end.

I put on Crocea Mors; sword, sheathe, shield. It's been my only weapon since the beginning.

It's the only thing I bring with me.

Golden eyes walk up to me.

"Jaune, Weiss is calling for you. I'll...wait here."

I give a nod to Blake.

The stoic of team RWBY looks to the side and shifts in place as I pass her.

"Bring to come back okay."

The world cracks for a second. A blood vessel in my brain explodes but is then healed by my aura. All in a second.

If I continue standing here, I'll won't be able to move or think.

So I reply.

"We will."

We arrive at the cave's entrance soon enough. It takes the three of us an hour's trek of silence to get here.

Not a single Grimm approached us on the journey to what we know is the lair of the enemy.

It's possible Salem did that on purpose. To break us at our highest.

The entrance is completely dark, no signs of light come out of it, yet Weiss just walks into it without hesitation.

I follow her in after her

* * *

It was dark. Impossibly suffocatingly dark.

Weiss had used some fire dust to cast a temporary fire but it was still to no use.

I follow the small frame of the girl in front of me because if I didn't I felt like I'd get lost and drown in this darkness.

My breathing echoes in my ears.

...Then.

"...Jaune, I'm going to ask you now."

Weiss doesn't stop as she speaks. Maybe she does, but I long stopped perceiving if we were actually moving or not.

"What?"

"Killing Ren and Nora. Why did you let me do it?" Weiss sounds blunt, as if she's just asking to kill time while we're descending.

"Why ask?"

"-I've told you. I'm planning on summonning them to kill Yang. Can you really let me use them for that?"

"-"

I nod in agreement. She does have a point. They would have never wanted to be used for that

"I'm not okay with that. But I can't save Yang without you. It's better to have two people instead of one. And letting you do what you want with them was a promise. I couldn't keep one of my promises with you, so I wanted to keep the other."

It happened a long time ago. Or what seemed like a long time ago.

I was planning on ending myself after I lost Pyrrha.

Weiss stopped me from going through with it and I made a promise with her.

No more deaths.

...I can't keep that promise anymore. She was the only one who could end Nora's poison induced suffering and follow through with Ren's final request.

I've made her bathe her hands in my team's blood.

So I have to keep that other promise with her.

For the girl I used to admire...

For Weiss Schnee, who believed in someone who had nothing at the time.

"I see, you're pretty faithful."

"Yeah, but not as much as you."

Silence returns to the darkness

Our conversation ends.

We continue our descent without looking at each other.

* * *

A long path that seems to lead to hell.

The path spirals downward, and just as I'm thinking we're over a hundred meters underground…

The dark cave changes completely, accepting us. The path that could only accommodate one person widens up and leads on.

There's no need for light so Weiss stops her red dust induced flame.

The cave is now illuminated with an unearthly green glow, probably from some kind of illumines moss.

A wave of something washes past us.

It feels dark and negative yet light and lively. A dark breeze of death, filled with evil and murder. An immense amount of aura and power so strong that it's almost visible.

"-"

It makes me want to vomit. The warmth of aura should be dazzling but it's something rotten, making me want to look away.

Weiss turns to me, her face serious.

"-"

"..."

I have no words to say to her.

This was a land of death.

Talking to each other to soften the tension would only cost us our lives.

Weiss moves past me and into the source of the dense black air.

"-Let's go. From now on, look out for your own safety first.

I follow behind her wordlessly until I realize there's a sound coming beneath my feet.

"...?"

I look to the ground. It's a trace of blood. The blood is leading to the back.

"-"

Did someone come here before us?

And someone wounded badly enough to leave behind a trail of blood?

"Jaune." Weiss, now far ahead,

sounds neither question nor statement.

"Sorry, I'll be right there."

I shake off the traon of thought and head on, ignoring the sounds my shows make when it steps on the blood.

I can't be worrying about others bow.

The world distorts for a second before I catch myself.

My conscopusness fades away if I let my guard down.

I'll disappear if I worry about needless things.

I tighten my grip on Crocea Mors' hilt.

Letting the pain clear my head, I step into the green darkness.

* * *

-A warm wind hits my cheeks

At its end, the path opens into a cavern.

It's about as big as the schoolground.

It's too dark to make out the ceiling, but it must be about ten meters up.

I don't detect any signs of life.

An unforgettable underground space that looks like the moonscape that I read about a long time ago.

And there…

Monochrome armor. Eyes as bloodshot as her hair. Dark steel glinting.

Was Pyrrha filled with absolute hostility

She was the only one here. I didn't see Yang, Salem, or Cinder.

The only one blocking the way in was a girl who turned black.

"-Pyrrha."

"-"

There's no reply.

Of course.

Pyrrha's duty would be to eliminate any introders. She is both the gatekeeper and the executioner.

Even in death and rebirth, Pyrrha is still the strongest warrior in our generation, sp she can fight us by herself.

"It doesn't look like we could talk her into letting us through."

Weiss narrows her eyes and reaches for Myrtenaster.

She must intend to fight Pyrrha head-on.

That wouldn't be a good idea considering Salem and Cinder were still waiting for us ahead.

She'd just tire us both out.

"Wait, Weiss-"

"Weiss, I have no reason to fight you." Unexpected, Pyrrha speaks up. "Please do not attack me, I will be going against Mistress Salem's orders if I kill you here."

"..." Weiss stares the transformed huntress in the eyes.

The heiress then sighs and turns to me.

"Sorry, Jaune but that's how it is. I'm going ahead."

She walks on past Pyrrha without hesitation.

And right before she disappears, she gives me one last glare, arms crossed.

"Jaune, while I'm not sure what will happen to you, I do believe in you. So you'd better live up to my expectations."

"Huh?"

…Wait.

I can't understand if you complain to me without telling me what I should be doing.

She turns away, huffing. "I-I'm saying it'll just be a pain if you come complaining after everything's over! …Um, make sure you're not too late, alright?"

Without waiting for a reply, Weiss then runs off further into the tavern.

"-"

...Thanks Weiss. I'll do my best to get there before you have to kill Yang.

"That is impossible. You will die here, Jaune."

The small flame of hostility expands throughout the whole cavern, filling it with killing intent

So now that it's just us, I guess she doesn't have to hold back.

I speak up first, a nostalgic smile forming on my face.

"…Oh. Isn't your job to kill anyone that goes on from here? But I haven't even taken a step forward."

"It is only a matter of time. You would never simply turn and leave."

She's right, as usual. I have to keep moving forward.

"Heh, that's right. You sure know me well. I was always troubling you anyways."

I move my dry tongue. I don't feel alive at all. Even back then, I had barely been able to hit Pyrrha when we sparred and it was obvious that she held back.

There's no way I could beat her.

The moment I try to cross blades with her, I could die in ten different ways.

So I have to find an opening. If I can't find one I'll make one. I'll get her attention, even if it means talking to her or appealing to compassion.

It was even Pyrrha who said that the start of the battle isn't when the blades first meet.

I have to use everything I can to find a way to beat her.

However, even she knows that.

"You talk to much Jaune, do you crave death so badly?"

Her inhuman red eyes glare at me and I try to glare back.

"You're saying you'll kill me, but you still haven't tried to attack"

"...That is the rule. However, I shall spare you until you step forward."

"So I'm safe."

"But you have to get to the rest of team RWBY, don't you? I just need to stay here until your patience runs out."

Looks like I failed. Even in just mental and speech sparring, I've already lost to Pyrrha.

She always was the invincible girl with no openings.

She's content to stand there until I act.

"So I guess we'll really have to do this." I breathe out the air in my lungs.

There's only one possible way out of this.

I have to use my semblance. The Arc family semblance.

Every skill, every technique, every semblance that an Arc before me had, I was able to draw out at utiluze at the risk of being overwhelmed by information.

I have to use my semblance to defeat Pyrrha, just like when I had fought Adam.

...But. I already know I can't defeat her with just that.

"Haaaa-"

My vision flashes red.

My mind is . sword arm raise over the waterfall-!

"Let's go."

The faucet's been opened and aura leaks out of my every pore of my skin. Pure life force, mine, leave my mouth like white smoke every time I exhale. My blue eyes glow dimly just like Pyrrha's own red ones.

Crocea Mors and it's shield are in my hands. These weapons that have the least burden on me.

The symbol that every Arc has wielded at least one in their life: A sword and a shield.

Right hand. Crocea Mors. An unbreakable sword that insulated aura like water to electricity. Made Arcs unstoppable.

Left hand. Crocea Mors. An unbreakable shield that repelled aura and dust like earth to electricity. Made Arcs immovable.

Even, against Pyrrha's monstrous strength, they wouldn't shatter from one or a million blows.

X901. Pyotr Arc fought then killed a rushing .

I bend low with both my sword at my front and my shield at my side.

"-You hold your shield instead of strapping it? You choose not to use the style O thought you, Jaune?"

With an effort, I gather together the shards of my consciosness.

...Did Pyrrha say something?

Did she ask why I didn't fight the style she taught me?

I...

A crack.

...can't waste energy on that. She knows how it worked the best. No, one of my ancestor's styles is enough.

Pyrrha then shakes her head. "No, that doesn't concern me. The only thing that matters is that you armed yourself. While it may have been insognificant, I will consider it a hostile action."

The dark pair of Milos and Akuo float to her hand and shoulder.

Pyrrha then points her sword at me.

"Come Jaune. A body such as yours will only last a few minutes." She offerns my dying body a quiet invitation.

A memory overlaps temporarily. Green stare back. Stars twinkle above.

A memory disappears forever. Red glare back. The cavern's floor glows below.

-I take a step froward.

My first move, Pyrrha's counterattack, how to avoid it...I throw evwrything away and kick the ground.

1XX7. Yosef Arc fiery the Nevermore Sky.

I swing Crocea Mors with all my might.

In a heartbeat, I close the ten meters between us, concentrate everything I have in my right arm, and swing down with all my might.

My sword lights up as a ghastly green flame covers it.

The Nevermore in front of me could only watch helpessly as the green arc my sword makes heads for it's neck

It caws and simply swings her own black sword.

-My attack's parried.

Ignoring it, I raise my shield in front of me.

XX78. Ruben Arc dust of his safe.

A crystal spire forms on the front of my shield that then shoots forward.

It pierces multiple assassins sent to kill my family before she simply redirects it away from her with a wicked slice.

She steps forward and then smashes the crystalline lance with ease.

-My attack's parried.

Ignoring it, I swing Crocea Mors.

XX46. Cad Arc knight princess.

My sword that was to protect the princess does no good.

The dragon simply repels my attacks harmessly, and her sword then lunges to piece my throat-!

"...?!"

The dragon's teeth is repelled as my neck turns into diamond.

She moves back and attacks again.

Which of us was surprised?

-I don't care.

X5X5. Francine Arc ice Ursa.

A trail of ice is left behind after every sword swing. Dark steel smashes them with ease.

What kind of miracle is it that's executing the attacks Jaune Arc cannot execute and blocking the attacks Jaune Arc cannot block?

-I don't care.

XXX8. Prism Arc her sword seven colors out.

Seven multicolored simultaneous strokes strike out only to be blocked out by a single black one.

What's the flashing light, the force that renews itself every second?

-I don't really care about it.

Her attacks are overwhelmingly strong due to her now Grimm nature, a single swing able to cleave me in two.

Every move I make has to be powered by my semblance. Every parry and block by an Arc not Jaune.

It's an overdrive that leads to death and a calm sleep.

My body moves with muscle memory not my own.

My blade and shield move with technique and strength borrowed.

My mind reads ten steps ahead ensuring five more seconds of survival for every attack I parry.

XXX1. Burnt Arc jumps ocean.

Crocea Mors' blade extends like a snake, weaving past black blade before it's easily reflected by a dark shield.

"Haa-"

I can only manage to defend. Every attack I do, every dip into the pool of knowledge, is used to fend of five of her own.

I've already blocked thirty attacks that could've killed me with no end in sight.

She's much slower and has no access to her rifle and spear but this is offset by the Grimm strength she has gained.

Even when disarmed, her sword and shield just returns to her. Her own fists packing the punch of a pistol.

Pyrrha jumps through the wall of fire I create and..,

X56X. Thorn Arc book animals.

...slash through the roots that sprung beneath her all while...

X21X. Brick Arc hammered wall.

...using her shield to block my gravity powered swing.

"Hah-ah, guh-"

Time stops.

My body can't keep up with my mind.

My limbs can't keep up with the extracted experience.

My aura has gone past the red long ago.

I dip in the pool for less than a second. I let my instincts decide on what to use.

I barely deflect another blow which is followed by another and another and another and another another.

Every parry and deflection is another five seconds. Every dip is another five steps.

"Haaa, haa-,haa-"

That's why I can manage.

My vision wavers with each blow I deflect,

but I can bear it.

My mind and flesh are scraping off, and my existence is fading.

Every met strike breaks a new bone. Every blocked stab opens a new wound.

My body screams with each of her attacks, and I'm beginning to see my death, a mere thirty steps ahead.

There's no fear.

All I have is...

Her sword slices the air, close to lopping off my head.

XX7X. Plate Arc launch cave.

I duck and stab the ground with Crocea Mors which causes a stalagmite to pop up under her.

She uses it's upward momentum to launch herself in the air before crashing her sword down on...

X356. Ford Arc manufactures method to highly.

...a clone that disappears. She doesn't even look up to know that her shield had floated up and blocked my next strike.

"Ha,ha-haa, haahaa, haha, haahaa!"

...the joy of being able to keep up with her.

I can fight. I'm fighting Pyrrha Nikos. I don't care if it's borrowed knowledge or borrowed techniques.

I'm finally able to exchange blows with Pyrrha!

There might be a chance of victory.

Pyrrha won't use the black aura provided by Salem.

Maybe because it'll break the ceiling if she uses it or maybe there's some other reason. Either way, Pyrrha's fighting me with only her fighting techniques.

If that's the case, I can still manage.

An opening should pop up soon.

X346. Flash Arc light day.

Lightning moves my body to dodge another of her deathblows.

"Haa-ha, ah-!"

I move faster.

I shift into high gear and step on the gas.

The pool is so inviting.

I hate myself for only being able to stay in for so long.

X27X. Shiki Arc pairing best.

Seventeen slices move to bisect her. She parries with eighteen.

-Dive in.

Deeper, wider, closer to the limit.

I can keep fighting Pyrrha, like those nights, if I go in longer.

"Guh!"

"...!"

My body jumps back. Pyrrha's last attack pushed me away, so I jumped back to regroup.

"Haa-Haa, haa, haa" I try to catch my breath.

Every muscle in me is on fire. It feels like the heat inside me is coming out of my pores. My aura is already leaking so badly I could barely see my body.

"Haa-Haa, ha"

With Crocea Mors in hand, I stare at Pyrrha.

I jumped ten meters back. With just her sword and shield, Pyrrha would need to take a few steps to close the distance.

Assuming, she wouldn't throw anything.

With this buffer between us, I can relax.

I look down on my body for a second.

There's no red, just white. I've stopped bleeding blood and only my aura is coming out.

-I don't care.

As long as I can keep moving, I'm fine with this.

The leaking aura isn't healing my wounds but that's alright as I've stopped feeling pain.

A descendant's line of knowledge tells me I can block five more attacks from Pyrrha.

I can't tell what'll happen after that.

So I have to find an opening within the next five attacks and strike with everything I've got.

Five dips.

"...Impossible. You can not harm me like that, let alone defeat me."

Pyrrha shoots it down, her face one of disapproval like when we both used to...used to what?

"What's the matter? I'm keeping up with you anyways." My mouth moves automatically. Like a recording of something plays in my head.

"How can you say that, knowing your condition?...No, you are charging ahead with this reckless plan because of your state. Your body is at its limit, even though you do not bleed and your aura leaks. I shall obliterate you with this next exchange of attacks."

She chides me, and it's almost like old times.

…I know.

I already know that.

But I have no other option.

I can only fully submerge myself one last time.

So I have to defeat Pyrrha with the small dips I have right now.

"…I won't know until I try. I'm going to attack with more power next time. If I overpower you even once in the next five-"

"Jaune, why are you conserving energy?"

For a moment, I stop.

Pyrrha's words contain deeper meaning. It contains so much meaning it clears my crazy and broken mind.

What good is keeping energy in reserve?

That's right.

I'll die if I can't beat Pyrrha. Even if she doesn't outright kill me, my body's already reached beyond a certain point.

But I still have one more trump card.

I can still go full submersion. I know that somewhere within me is the way to detach that Grimm mask from Yang.

But…

That'll be meaningless if I can't make it to where Yang is.

"But that's…"

It means giving up my only shot at saving Yang in order to beat Pyrrha.

I can't do that.

It won't do any good to die here, but there's no point if I can't use submersion when I get to Yang.

"Jaune, I will return to Yang after I defeat you here."

Pyrrha's red eyes look into my own and somehow reach me.

"Do you understand Jaune? Weiss will have to face Yang and me together."

That's impossible.

Even for Weiss, she won't be able to fight both of them at once. Grimm fueled or not.

But conversely, if Weiss is alone with Yang, she will...

"Yes. She will save Yang if I am not there." Pyrrha finshes my thought.

There is a meaning.

Pyrrha has to stay here because I didn't run away.

Yang is facing Weiss without her greatest protection.

But that's only for a moment.

Salem can call her Servant back at any time. She'd call for Pyrrha if Weiss corners Yang. Once that happens, Weiss will lose. Then what I need to do is keep Pyrrha from going to her Master.

"Pyrrha, you..."

"Jaune. Is that all I am to you?"

My heart stops.

No, my heart already stopped a few seconds ago.

My body's breaking down already.

My fate has been determined ever since I accepted my bloodline's aura.

My body's lost reason.

My mind's lost self.

I don't fear death.

I don't even know what fear is anymore.

But I've clung to life to save all of team RWBY. If team JNPR couldn't make it, then they at least should.

If my wish can be granted, it doesn't matter how it happens.

"…Heh. So it's not like dying here won't accomplish anything."

I'm determined now.

Weiss will have to face Yang, Salem, and Pyrrha if I don't take Pyrrha down here.

There is a meaning if I can decrease her opponents.

Even if I can't save Yang, Weiss will do it if I give her the chance.

I close my eyes and turn the handle of the faucet to stop the flow.

I grip both sword and shield.

When I dived, I needed a focus. I still haven't fully comprehended the full potential of my heirloom.

I'm going to pull out Crocea Mors' true nature.

I grab the faucet and rip it off.

Generations of Arc heritage spill out of my soul and empties out my brain.

The pool disappears. The water is now the air around me.

An impossible amount of memory rushes through my brain and tries to fill it up, to drown it out.

I don't swim. I don't drown. I breathe.

The moment I submerge the remaining forty percent of my mind is reduced to twenty.

"-Ah!"

I forget names. I forget the names of a lot of things, my name included.

Go further.

XXX. Julius Arc blinked. How lucky it was for the enemy's sword to have remained stuck on his shield.

Find it. Find it.

It has to be there.

The method I couldn't come up with, the stance that will guarantee a kill should exist.

We favored these weapons.

Then there's no way someone hasn't come up with an ultimate attack to get through countless battles!

XXXX. Crocea Mors. An unstoppable sword. It was named after it's user had singlehandedly slaughtered all of the Yellow Kingdom during the Color Wars. Originally, it was called-

Ten percent left.

Leaving myself behind, I draw from the well of experience.

A sword in a shield.

White is the presence of all.

An arc through the crescents.

Keep the basic form.

Meaning

?. When did humanity lose it's hope, the lady wondered as the once brilliant sword lost it's shine and luster.

-I reach it.

I reach the ultimate attack, the true power of my sword.

What, I'm about to do is my limit.

My last three attacks. My final three seconds.

A black sword is drawn.

My enemy readies herself, able to feel my determination.

Green eyes and red hair. Armour of red and gold glisten.

Who is that?

All the names in my head were blown from my mind but this eney is called...

No, I don't have to be thinking. I have to move while I still can.

I have to surpass my enemy in this exchange of blows.

Red (Green) eyes stare at me in silence. Her dark (gold) armor still remains unscratched. Her black (red) sword glows (glistens) ominously.

A Mighty Wind blows through the cave.

 **[BGM: Mighty Wind- Realta Nua OST]**

I charge.

I hold my shield in front of me, close to my face, and charge with all my might. The ground beneath my foot cracks as I kick off.

I pour aura into my weapons. Crocea Mors glows with white power, accepting. My shield rejects the aura and pushes it outwards, encasing the front of my charge with a white shell.

A shield bounces off my aura, not slowing me down.

One second.

My enemy can't allow me to pass so she has to meet my charge.

She could dodge to the side but he won't be able to catch up.

I step on the gas and brace myself.

The unstoppable object meets an immovable force.

My shield meets her gauntlet at zero meters.

"Guh...!"

She doesn't budge. I feel my arm and legs break as I ran into a wall.

She's not even off balance. She draws her right arm back, ready to slice my head.

Two seconds.

I draw back my charged sword and stab it right through the center of my shield.

The hidden slot parts and the blade slides through the hole.

"What...?!"

My charged blade moves to spear through her abdomen.

"Hmph!"

The enemy dodges the attack with goddess-like reflexes. She jumps back while striking the sword with her own, redirecting it to the left.

Three seconds.

Time freezes.

We take a second to assess each other's situation.

My surprise attack has failed. Even at almost point blank range, she was able to dodge my hidden stab.

My sword is in my shield

I can't do anything more.

The enemy is at her limit too.

Her shield is still behind me. She blocked my attack at the cost of leaving herself open. She hasn't even landed

We're both defenseless, and in a second we'll be back where we started.

-But

I still have more.

"-"

The enemy's expression freezes.

My last ten percent disappears.

?. The sword was always a sword.

"-Ah."

I pass my limit.

I shoot out all of my aura into the handle of my blade.

White. The handle absorbs the aura.

Prism. The shield reflects all aura.

Rainbow. The blade shoots it out at light speed.

Infinite blades of a spectrum line together to form one arc.

"Pyrrha-...!"

I stab her defenseless body before she hits the ground.

...

...

I remembered it.

I say her name in my final moments.

"-"

But it's a shame.

I can't tell if that's something to regret or to be proud of.

"-"

Anyway, I've defeated my enemy.

That attack was perfect.

Then I should rest now.

My heart's still beating.

I should be able to standback up after I wake.

So for now...

I'll sleep a bit.

* * *

"Pyrrha-...!"

The blade of rainbow approaches her at light speed.

She sees it coming but couldn't do anything to defend herself.

Her body cannot catch up to her thought.

Having blocked a surprise attack from the enemy, her limbs are occupied for the briefest of moments.

"Ah-...!"

She falls on her back.

...The attack is fatal.

The sword of aura went straight through her organs and spine.

"Ha, ah, guh."

She groans in pain.

The inpact with the force of an explosion.

She has fatal wounds but she's still alive because of her part Grimm nature.

"Ah… Ah, haa…"

And to add, she has natural healing powers.

She has strong regenerative abilities, coupled with an almost infinite source of magical energy.

One has to crush her head or heart if one wants to kill her.

She'll heal within ten minutes if she's left alone.

But conversely, she cannot do anything for ten minutes and has to accept any finishing blows.

"Haa, Ah-You have grown strong, Jaune."

She calls out to the boy lying on the ground.

His wound is fatal too but he should be able to move.

It should be easy for him to stab her heart.

"...No, that is wrong. You were strong from the start."

She talks between ragged breaths.

The match is decided.

Accepting her impeding death, she calls out.

"Please end this battle. My body will regenerate if you do not hurry."

"-"

There's no reply.

"...Jaune?"

She turns her head.

She looks at the boy right next to her.

"-"

There's no one there.

The boy's heart is still beating and he's still breathing.

His eyes are open staring up at the ceiling.

But that's all there is.

His mind was destroyed the moment when he fully submerged.

The one whose limits held her back and the one who surpassed said limits.

The result is the one lying beside her.

"-Then I have won, Jaune."

There's no emotion in her voice.

She's used to it

She's had many opponents risk their lives only to fail miserably.

That's what it meant to be a strong.

A champion is someone who cuts down their foes with everything he has.

"-Seven more minutes. Can you release Yang by then, Weiss?"

She looks up to the dark heavens.

There's no tears to be shed.

The goddess of Minstral quietly waits for the battle's end.

A tremor rumbles in the distance.

She doesn't care which way the scales have tipped.

Her heart contains only the slightest pity.

...Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long.

No matter which one survived, the one who would bless them is no longer in this world.

End.

* * *

An image of a wooden sword appears.

Play Atlas Dojo?

}1. Yes

2\. No

The image of a dojo appears, only instead of wood, it's all metalz

"This is one end you fought well in."

A proud Winter Schnee stands tall, a single tear rolling down her face.

She's wearing a white and blue hakama for some reason.

"Huh? Are you not going demeen him or insult his masculinity as normal?"

A curious Penny Polendina appears next to Winter, her head tilted in wonder.

She's wearing a white shirt and bloomers for some reason as well.

"It was well fought. Magnifique!"

A rose appears in Winter's hand.

"Well, true. Jaune overused his circuits and went haywire. But you at least defeated the noble Pyrrha Nikos!"

Winter simply nods as Penny hops in place like some energizer bunny.

"That's enough dear disciple. We still have a job to do."

Penny halts immediately and salutes.

"Of course!"

"Now, what did the dear boy do wrong?"

"Simple, master! He tried to fight Pyrrha one-on one! Yes!"

The robot holds two clenced fists at her side, her eyes aflame if possible.

"Precisely! Every time I mention how you need a trump card when you go to battle."

"What's the trump card, this time, master?"

"An ally, of course!"

The robot tilts her head cutely. Her eyes glow and lines seem to scroll through them.

"Anally? According to my database-Bonk!"

"Enough with that!"

A blushing Winter coughs into her free hand, the other still holding the wooden sword she bonked Penny's head with.

"Anyways, you need a partner to face your old one. There should be one other person who could accompany you."

"But friend runs away really quickly. I do not believe he has functions that allow him to make her stay. Like claws for one."

Winter just smirks and points a finger in the air.

"Don't worry. Recall your conversation and remember to accept your friend and only your friend."

Winter smiles and returns to her standard pose, sword on the fround with two hands on the top of the handle.

"Well, this dojo is over. The long battle is about to reach the grand finale! Please be excited."

As the curtain draws close the strange dojo, Penny waves goodbye.

"See you, next time!"

* * *

 **AN:...So this was a thing.**

 **It's been an idea worm stuck in my head until I wrote it out. Not this but Ruby + Jaune vs a corrupted Pyrrha. The it spiralled out of control.**

 **Was originally going to do this in Renpy. Helps that the VN doesn't hide it's resources. Then my PC goes cray and I'm stuck doing this on my phone.**

 **I'd like to say that most of this was lifted from mirrormoin's translation so of you'd like it I'd honestly reccomend checking out the VN or even just the LP in lparchive. I'm not really a fan of Nasu's chuuni prose but it's fun occasionally.**

 **If you want the whole story and explanation of Jaune's semblance, either keep reading or just ask I guess. Yes, words are supposed to be missing in the sentences.**

 **I'll get to fixing that by next time hopefully.**

 **Anyways, till next chapter...whenever that is.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
